


My Words, Your Voice

by blacksniiper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith Sings A Lot, M/M, Singer!Lance, YouTuber!Keith, band!au, keith is very gay, so is lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksniiper/pseuds/blacksniiper
Summary: Keith is just an average YouTuber, who writes his own songs and plays video games. He's quite popular, and did not think his future would be so...Lance is a pop sensation, Blue, part of the popular band "Space Kings." Ever since his best friend, and songwriter, passed away, he's been thinking about quitting his career...But that's when Keith comes into the picture.





	

Keith sat at his desk, frustrated. For the past few hours, the only thing he heard was pencil scratching paper and the sounds of chords on the piano he had next to him. His trash can was filled with crumpled up paper, paper that had words written on them.

Keith is a musician. He writes his own songs, and sings them, while playing his guitar or piano. Sometimes he uses a computer program named “Symphony” to make background music for his songs in his videos. When he finishes with all that, he uploads it onto his YouTube Channel “RedLion.” He is quite popular, but he’d gotten a bit bored. He enjoys it when people make covers of his songs, but he wants to write songs for people, not just listening to covers and remixes. But he chose this, so he has to deal with it.

All of a sudden, his phone buzzed. He looked over, expecting it to be another YouTube or Twitter notification, praising his new songs. However, this one was different. Just last night, he had asked some of his followers on his social medias to send him some inspiration. Someone with the username “Wolfgirl22” had commented: “Hey Red! I heard that Space Kings was in your area, maybe you should go watch their concert for inspiration! Their concert is in a few weeks, you should still be able to get some tickets!”

A small smile graced his lips as he replied to the comment. _“Thanks @Wolfgirl22 for the great idea! I think I’ll go check it out!”_ After he posted the tweet, he searched up Spirit Kings online, and maybe a possible way to buy tickets online, if they had a website, and he found one.

It was a black screen with the words “Space Kings” on the top in fancy letters, and paragraphs of white texts about how the band started, and who the members are. On the background it was a galaxy with purple, blue and pink, with shiny stars and planets. There were multiple other links that were linking to the page about the members, their songs, and more. Keith clicked on “about the kings” link to learn about the band members. They had four members. Their lead singer, Blue, their drummer, Raven, lead guitarist, Gold, and their keyboard player, Jade. They weren’t that large of a band, but they were famous all over the country. Keith wonders why he’s never heard of them.

He then clicked on the tab that linked him to their songs. He searched on of them up on YouTube, and listened to their newest song “Bravery.” Their keyboard player had a petite figure, messy brown hair and honey colored eyes. They wore a pair of large, round glasses on their face.

Their Guitarist, Gold, was a chubby guy, well built in size and had black hair. He seems to wear a yellow headband in every concert.

Their drummer is a young man who seems to be about 22-25. He was strongly built, muscular. He had what seemed to be a scar across the bridge of his nose, and a few more scars on his arms. He had black hair styled in an undercut, and the front tuft of his hair was white.

And then there was the lead singer, Blue. He was skinny, but not too skinny, he was well built. His short, messy, chocolate brown hair was everywhere across his forehead. A bright, sparkling white smile on his face, showing that he enjoyed singing. And his eyes, oh god, his eyes. His sapphire blue eyes were sparkling like stars, like jewels, like--

Keith slapped himself. “Not now, gay thoughts!” He scolded himself. He searched around the website, seeing if he can still get tickets for the upcoming concert. He was in luck, he could still get one for himself to go. He scrounged around his messy room for his wallet and pulled out his debit card. After he paid for his ticket, he flopped down in his bed and closed his eyes.

He was tired.

So tired.

But maybe that’ll change soon.

**And it did.**

•~•~•~•~•

Lance sat in the trailer, bored and tired. Rehearsals usually were long, but not this long. Alex passed away recently, and he didn’t feel that he could continue his career, and the others knew that.

Alex was their songwriter, a cheerful girl with dyed electric blue hair and honey colored eyes. Even though she was friendly, she had many people that disliked her, due to the fact of how close she is to the band members, and how bitter of a person she usually is.

Alex and Lance grew up together, and were very close friends. It was strange, with Lance’s cheerful demeanor and Alex’s bitter personality. Lance was an easy going boy, but he was sensitive, so whenever someone bullied him, Alex was there to deliver a knuckle sandwich. Since then, she’s learned to control her emotions.

However, just three weeks ago, Alex was murdered. In an alley, with over 35 knife wounds. A song was written in her bloody notebook that she had clutched to her chest. It was their most recent song “Bravery.”

Alex felt like she was always being followed. She dismissed it as just a silly fear until she realized the feeling stayed for months. Then those months turned to years. She had gone to therapists, and they slowly helped. Lance helped her, too, but due to the fact that he was almost always away on concerts, she was usually by herself in her apartment. Bravery was a song she wrote as a celebration piece for getting over the fear, musical score and all.

She never thought that it would be the last song she wrote.

Lance was broken. He wanted the police to find the killer as soon as possible, and they still haven’t. He’s frustrated, frustrated that he can't do anything, that he couldn't help her. But it was over. There was nothing he could do.

The others had started looking for a new songwriter, and hadn't asked Lance to do it himself, since they knew how uncomfortable he would be. So far, no luck. They hoped to maybe find a new songwriter at the concert, if it was possible.

Lance shook his head before laying down in one of the beds and closed his eyes. Maybe a nap was good for now.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done to my poor boys lol
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/akira-hoegane  
> Add me on Google+ for more activity and updates! https://plus.google.com/112689423233754494309


End file.
